


Artistic Sacrifices

by fengirl88



Series: Medsoc Musical [13]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Exhibit A: production photo of William De Lancey as Rocky Horror





	Artistic Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owl_by_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/gifts).



Exhibit A: production photo of William De Lancey as Rocky Horror, a Creation, wearing an improbable blond wig, a loincloth and a generous coating of baby oil. William had complained bitterly about the wig, but Arthur had been firm. The world was not ready for a ginger Rocky Horror, and if William wasn't prepared to dye for his art, a wig was the only option.

Not pictured: the director's shirt, stained with baby oil as a result of certain events following the dress rehearsal. The stains proved harder to shift than tickets for Henry Lascelles' _Peer Gynt_. Worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks, using the Photo prompt; also a fill for the final square on my bingo card, Rock.
> 
> for Owl_by_Night, who loves the Medsoc boys.


End file.
